


Request 2

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: My second request from /d/!
Kudos: 2





	Request 2

Ugh, can't believe I had to leave my old job months ago. I used to be a stage hand for a famous rock star, hauling equipment, getting to even talk to him sometimes! But then his career crashed after the bite of '87, and my ass almost got pushed to the curb. I was lucky enough to know someone at the record company to get me an office job there, but it's a LOT less active. I always liked the high energy, the sociability, and well, eating anything I want without much a worry... 

Nowadays, my old tops wouldn't be able to fit me because because my damn taste buds are too stubborn! My gut is has gotten so big I can't even see my feet anymore, and I think I'm gonna need to ask for a new chair soon... I want to work it off, believe me, I do! I hate how much of my energy it takes away, how I get sweaty so easily, but most importantly, how easy it is to just gain more! But between work and wanting my own free time, it's just so tiring nowadays, this job really drains me spiritually. Maybe with my experience I can find a new stage job soon. In the meantime, may as well see if there's still some donuts in the break room. They've been disappearing a lot faster, lately.


End file.
